


Second Kiss

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Gladnis Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gladnis Week, M/M, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Gladio has some difficulty accepting his feelings for Ignis might be anything other than friendship. Ignis proves him wrong.Day 6: “Denial” for the Gladnis week 2018.





	Second Kiss

That wasn’t their first kiss.

Gladio found it hard to explain how his relationship with Ignis worked. If someone asked him to define it, he would probably say they were close friends, bonded by mutual trust and respect. And it wouldn’t be a lie.

But there was more to it than that.

From the beginning, they had a natural chemistry, which made Gladio feel at ease when they were together. But what was simply a comfortable feeling became more complex as time passed: there was something else lingering between them, unspoken but always present. He could feel it when their eyes met for a second too long, in the light, casual touches they shared. In the way he was constantly waiting for something to happen, despite not knowing exactly what was it.

So, he chose to name his feelings for Ignis _companionship_.

That was until Ignis first kissed him. He still remembered the feeling of that warm hand on his face, lips pressed against his. The moment he pulled away, that Gladio looked into his eyes, something awoke inside him.

 _Curiosity_ … He repeated that word to himself, more frequently than he probably should.

They didn’t speak of it for almost a week, and, against all the odds, their relationship was still the same: they were friends, they were still able to talk and laugh together without things getting awkward. They cared about each other.

Even so, when Ignis kissed him a second time, his mind seemed to freeze.

They were watching a movie together that night, at Gladio’s apartment. _Watching_ … Except Gladio had spent the previous hour paying more attention to Ignis’ face than the screen itself. He was a beautiful man, Gladio couldn’t deny it… He caught himself wondering how soft his skin would feel against his fingers, how warm would his body feel against his own, how his voice would sound if he…

That thought startled him. He felt a wave of heat go up his neck and averted his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand.

“ _Dear six_ _…_ ”

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his own thoughts down. He raised his eyes, only to find Ignis looking at him. His heart jumped.

“Gladio?”

He couldn’t react. He was still lost in the realization that he longed for the feeling of Ignis’s hands on his skin, his tongue on his mouth. He wanted Ignis. Not just that… He liked — maybe even loved — him. He didn’t know anymore… Everything had become a mess inside his head.

When he came back to his senses, Ignis was leaning in his direction, his hand on the nape of Gladio’s neck. Their lips touched in a soft, brief kiss. Ignis pulled away, looking in his eyes, waiting for a sign of consent or rejection. Gladio opened his mouth, but his voice didn’t come out. His body seemed to have moved on his on, grabbing Ignis by the waist until he was sitting on his lap. They had their third kiss, but this time Gladio reciprocated properly. His hands slid underneath Ignis’ shirt, feeling his body as Ignis took out his tank top.

That made they break the kiss, only for Gladio to feel Ignis’ mouth on his neck, lips tracing his collarbone. A low groan left his throat, and he placed his hands on Ignis’ hips, slowly sliding them to his ass. Ignis pressed his body against his, and for a moment Gladio saw stars.

“Is this going too fast?” asked Ignis, his voice sounding low and hoarse close to Gladio’s ear. It made him shiver.

“It is…” said Gladio. “But I don’t want to stop.”

“Me neither,” he thought for a second. “Do you have condoms, or—?”

“Yeah, in my room.”

Gladio kept some lube and condoms in his drawer, for safety measure, and he thanked his past self for the wise decision. They were there, alone in Gladio’s apartment, already half naked… They were ready to have sex with each other, and just the thought of it was enough to make him feel numb.

“So, are we really going to—”

“I’m fine with it, if you are,” answered Ignis.

“Right, then… Just wanted to make sure,” said Gladio. “So, who’s going to… Hm…”

Despite him not finishing his phrase, Ignis seemed to get what he meant. Gladio never had any kind of intimacy with another man before, but even he knew how it was supposed to work.

“It can be me,” said Ignis.

Gladio looked at him, a little surprised with his resolve.

“Really?” he asked.

“It’s not like you’re particularly interested in having sex with men, right? So, I don’t think it would be a comfortable experience for you, otherwise.”

That was a… pretty rational way of dealing with things. Still, Gladio couldn’t agree with it, since he didn’t dislike the idea of Ignis being the one to take him. On the contrary: part of him even felt a little curious about it. However, for the time being, he thought it would be better to let Ignis make the decisions.

“Well, fine by me,” he said.

They stumbled to the bed amid kisses and touches, falling on the mattress. Gladio felt Ignis’ hands undoing his belt, letting it fall on the floor, palming Gladio lightly, as a tease, before opening his pants. Gladio wasn’t willing to let him do all the work, so he did the same to Ignis’ clothes, starting by his already half-unbuttoned shirt. Despite his lean appearance, the years of physical training gave him a well-defined body, which Gladio was more than happy to feel, sliding his hands on his stomach and chest, groping his waist. He leaned on Ignis’ direction, burying his face on the crook of his neck, kissing it. Ignis pulled Gladio’s pants and underwear down, caressing his cock in a maddening slow pace, lightly pressing the tip with his finger. Gladio groaned against his skin, and could feel an amused laugh on his partner’s throat. He grabbed the waistband of Ignis’ pants, taking them out, throwing them to the side, then did the same to his own.

They spent a moment just staring at each other, and the anticipation grew as Gladio imagined what was about to come. He reached to his bedside table, taking the plastic bag he kept on the lower drawer, turning its contents on the mattress, beside them. Ignis took off his glasses, then took a small tube from the bag, opening it.

“I’ll prepare myself, then,” he said.

Gladio watched as he coated his fingers with lube, spreading his legs with a deep breath. Before he continued, though, his eyes met Gladio’s, and he frowned a little.

“Could you please stop staring?” he asked.

“Ah, sorry.”

Gladio looked away. The following minutes seemed to last far more than they should, as he pictured what was happening and what was about to come, making him feel impatient. A low groan from Ignis was all the incentive Gladio need to look at him again. He had his eyes closed and brow slightly furrowed. Gladio’s eyes went down his whole frame, until he was watching as Ignis’ fingers entered his own body, carefully stretching it. Gladio’s mouth felt dry, and a sudden wave of heat grew on his lower abdomen. He looked at Ignis’ face again, and, at that moment, he opened his eyes, looking at him. He stopped moving his fingers, his eyes widening in a rare display of embarrassment.

“I told you not to stare.”

Instead of answering, Gladio approached him, standing on his hands and knees, observing him from above.

“Let me do it,” he asked.

A hint of confusion spread through Ignis’ face.

“What?”

“I want to…”

Gladio placed his hand on the inside of Ignis’ thigh, feeling it with his palm, sliding it upwards, toward his groin.

“Wait…” Ignis stared at him. “Are you serious?”

“You don’t want it?”

Gladio moved his hand away, keeping it a few inches from Ignis’ skin, waiting for an answer.

“I… damn…”

Ignis averted his eyes, biting the inside of his lip, considering it for a second, before finally giving in to that request.

“Just do whatever you want,” he said.

Gladio smiled to himself: Ignis had been controlling most of the situation until then, and it felt strangely satisfying to invert things a little. Gladio took the lube, drenching his fingers in it. He placed himself between Ignis’ legs, taking some time to appreciate that view. Ignis wasn’t looking at him, but the small changes on his expression made it clear that he was way too aware of Gladio’s every action.

“How long are you going to wait?” he asked in a low, almost annoyed tone.

“Sorry,” said Gladio, holding back an amused laugh. “Got a little distracted.”

Carefully, Gladio placed two of his fingers against Ignis’ entrance. They went in with ease, and Gladio decided to add a third one. Ignis flinched a little.

“Is this bad?” asked Gladio.

“Just a little uncomfortable,” he admitted.

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

Ignis agreed with a nod. Gladio proceeded for a while longer, until Ignis seemed more used to it.

“Do you think this is enough?” he asked, uncertain.

“It should be.”

They knew what was about to come next, but still, neither took action for a moment. Gladio couldn’t deny that he felt anxious, as if he could do something wrong at any minute. Part of him started to wish he had let Ignis take him instead, since he’d rather trust his partner than himself with the important things.

“Gladio?”

Ignis’ voice brought him back from his worries.

“I’m getting a little nervous here,” he admitted.

“I can assure you’re not the only one.”

Ignis offered him a light smile that made his heart melt. He leaned in his direction, kissing him briefly.

“I think it’ll be easier if you get on fours,” said Gladio.

Ignis furrowed his brow, not seeming to like the idea that much.

“Because that’s not embarrassing in the least.”

“I just don’t want it to hurt.”

Ignis let out a low, resigned sigh.

“I know.”

He did as Gladio suggested, laying on his stomach, raising his hips.

“Now, that’s a nice view…” commented Gladio.

“Yes, I almost don’t feel like dying right now.”

“Don’t be like that.”

Gladio gave his thigh a light, playful slap. He took a condom, opening the wrap and carefully wearing it, then coated his hardened cock with a generous amount of lube. He placed himself behind Ignis, one hand flattened against his ass, the other around his own erection.

“I’ll keep going, okay?” he said.

Ignis agreed with a silent nod. Gladio pressed against his entrance, slowly going in. A grunt of discomfort left Ignis’ throat, making him stop for a moment.

“Is this painful?” he asked.

“A little,” admitted Ignis. “But I’ll get used to it.”

“Are you sure you want to—”

“I’m fine, Gladio. Just… keep going.”

Gladio didn’t argue, proceeding to slowly penetrate him. That slow-pace was almost agonizing, but he’d rather do it like that than risk hurting Ignis. When his whole length was inside, he stopped, waiting for his partner to relax while caressing the side of his body. Not being able to see Ignis’ face was an issue, though, since he couldn’t know how he was reacting to all that, unless he said something. He started to move, taking his time with each thrust.

“Gladio,” said Ignis after a while. “I really don’t like this position…”

Gladio stopped moving, pulling out, gently turning Ignis’ body so he was facing him.

“Better?” he asked.

“Better,” agreed Ignis.

Gladio showed a light, amused smile.

“I didn’t take you for the shy type…” he said playfully.

“Say this again when you’re the one—”

Before he could finish, Gladio entered him again, making a groan leave his lips instead.

“What were you saying?” he asked.

“Fuck you, Gladiolus…”

Ignis’ hands reached up to his head, fingers sinking into his hair, pulling him into a kiss. Gladio felt his legs wrapping around his waist and interpreted that as an invitation to increase that rhythm. Seeing how Ignis reacted made him slowly lose his fear of doing something wrong, and, as a result, could focus more in the pleasurable feeling that took his body. _Damn, it felt so good_ …

Gladio had the impression that, if it wasn’t for Ignis’ arms around his neck, he’d already have lost himself to those sensations. A loud moan left Ignis’ throat, and, for a moment, Gladio feared he had hurt him somehow.

“Gladio…” called Ignis. “There… Like this…”

It took Gladio only a second to understand what he meant.

“Here?”

He aimed for that same spot, and the sound Ignis made was answer enough. He tried to hit it with each thrust, and was rewarded with more of his sweet voice.

“Don’t stop…” asked Ignis.

 _As if he could_ … Seeing him react like that was almost enough to drive him to his limit. Gladio took his lips again, and they kissed while moaning and grunting on each other’s mouths. The sensation only grew inside of him, and he couldn’t say if he wanted it to be over or last forever.

“Gladio…”

Ignis’ body spasmed under his, and Gladio felt him coming against his abdomen while calling him in that hoarse, lovely voice.

“Iggy…”

That was enough to drive him over the edge. His mind turned off for a moment, and the only thing he could concentrate in was the strong pleasure overcoming every inch of his body. With a deep, satisfied sigh, he let himself fall on the bed beside Ignis, the sound of their erratic breaths filling the room. He turned his body, resting his head on Ignis’ chest, feeling his hand on his hair, caressing it. Gladio smiled, closing his eyes.

It took him too long to realize how much he wanted that.

 

* * *

 

They left the shower together, going back to Gladio’s room, where they sat on the bed, side by side.

“So, Gladio…” said Ignis after a while, “How are things going to be from now on?”

It didn’t take long for him to find the answer.

“I want us to be together, if you’re fine with it.”

Ignis raised his brow, as if amused by that response.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked. “I’ve been dropping hints that I want this for so long I started to believe you were pretending not to notice.”

Gladio stared at him.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“I wish I was,” a low laugh left his lips. “I even had to kiss you twice for you to realize.”

The worst part was Gladio knew he wasn’t exaggerating. Looking back, it was pretty obvious that Ignis had been interested in him for a while, but Gladio was too busy denying his own feelings and attraction to notice — and, when he finally did, he just went straight to the bed, without any kind of courtesy or romanticism.

“I feel like I did this all wrong…” he placed his hand over his eyes, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself.

“It’s not like you did it alone,” said Ignis. “If anything, I’m the one who started it.”

“Yeah, but still…”

“Gladio, it doesn’t matter,” Ignis interrupted him with a soft tone, embracing his waist, placing a light kiss on his collarbone. “Stop worrying about it.

Gladio smiled to himself, hugging Ignis against his chest, laying down on the mattress with him.

“I can’t help it,” he said, “I’m a romantic guy… I want to do all kinds of corny stuff.”

“You’ll have plenty other opportunities to be romantic in the future.”

“Yeah?” he laughed internally at the thought. “So, where should I start? Buy you flowers? Take you out for dinner?”

Ignis turned his body so he could look at Gladio, offering him a smile.

“For now?” he said. “Just let me sleep here.”

Gladio smiled back, reaching for Ignis’ face, fingers gently brushing his skin.

“Sounds good to me.”

Ignis took his hand, giving his wrist a brief kiss before laying with his head on Gladio’s chest. That simple action caused Gladio to be overcome by that feeling again, which was always present when they were close.

And, this time, he chose to start calling it _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that used to writing smut, so I hope this wasn't awkward to read... Anyway, Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
